A love so different: Between Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy
by LegoWandMagic
Summary: Starting off as two people who barely know each other, to knowing each other so well that they don't want to be apart. The love that Scorpius Malfoy feels about Lily Potter makes everyone shocked. Will both their parents be ok with it? Or will they run into trouble at the end?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note:**__ I do not own any of these characters except the ones I made up (which I will tell you if I do). I am not J.K Rowling. Hope you enjoy!_

Lily Potter stood in front of the Hogwarts train nervous about her first year. Her father Harry Potter was known all over the wizarding world. He was famous and everyone knew he was a Gryffindor and both her brothers were put into Gryffindor. So what if she was an outcast and wasn't placed into Gryffindor?

Lily jumped when her father put his hand on her shoulder "Everything alright dear?"

Lily shook her head "What if I'm not placed in Gryffindor like you and mum?"

Harry smiled at his daughter and knelt down so he was eye level. "Your brother Albus had the same nerves as you are having now. You were named after my mother. She was brave and smart and very beautiful just like you. It won't matter if you are put in Gryffindor, Slytherin or any of the other two houses. Just ask the hat if you want to be in Gryffindor, the hat takes your choice into perspective."

This made Lily feel a little bit better. She knew her father would love her either way. When she started to walk toward her mother she looked over and saw Scorpius Malfoy with his parents. This was his second year and he looked smug and bored. She looked away.

Ginny leaned down "Are you ready dear?"

"Yes mum, dad helped me."

They both kissed her on her head and watched as she walked with her brothers to the train. "Watch out for your sister boys." Ginny called back. Harry smiled waving to his children ignoring the people that still stared at him to this day.

When Lily got on the train she went to the window in the empty room and waved to her parents. She sat down once the train moved away from the station. Pulling out her book the door to the compartment she was in opened and in came Scorpius Malfoy. She looked up at him not saying a word, just staring.

He sat down across from her and didn't seem to notice she was there. Lily frowned, she wasn't used to people just ignoring her, especially since she was here first. "Excuse me?"

Scorpius looked up at her and raised one of his eye brows "Hmm?"

"You must be Scorpius Malfoy?"

"You're a Potter." It wasn't a question just an answer.

She frowned again "Guess stating the obvious will get us nowhere."

"Guess not." He leaned his head back closing his eyes.

She took that as a sign to stop talking. Her nerves running through her every once in a while. She taped her foot impatiently just wanting to know what house she was in.

The door to her compartment opened and Albus walked in. He quickly stopped looking at Scorpius and looked back at his sister. All she could do was shrug because she didn't even know why he was in here with her.

"Mind if I sit in here with you? James is being obnoxious again." He sat next to Lily not Scorpius.

Lily smiled "No I don't mind."

"So what attracted a Malfoy in here with a Potter?" Directing the question at Lily since Scorpius seemed to be sleeping.

"I don't know I was in here alone and he just walked in. But dad told you not to call him that." She elbowed her brother.

He rubbed where she hit him "Call him what?"

"A Malfoy. He told all three of us that he doesn't want us to have any enemies in our years of Hogwarts or try to stay away from them. Plus she said don't call Scorpius a Malfoy, even if it is his last name. He wants us to respect him not make him be like his father was to our father." Lily was looking at Scorpius the whole time as she spoke to see if he would stir at all.

"Yeah yeah, you're getting more like mum every day. But I know you're right. Dad even told me to try and make friends with him."

"Really? Why?"

Albus looked at Scorpius and back at his sister "Because he wanted to show Scorpius's father that he had no hard feelings for Draco anymore. The past is the past and he wishes to make amends with him. You know dad always has a soft spot even for people who betrayed him in the past."

Lily nodded "So have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Made friends with him."

"No, he hasn't given me a chance to. He made a rude remark at me last year and I decided not to deal with him. I didn't want trouble, just wanted this to be a normal non-bullying first year." Albus leaned back against the seat. "Anyway enough about him, because if he woke up I wouldn't want to get snapped at."

That made Lily laugh a tiny bit. She loved talking to her brother Albus. It was so easy to talk to him; he was so much like dad in that way.

An hour later everyone was walking into Hogwarts with smiles on some faces and nervous expressions on others. This is the moment that Lily wished she had her father to be here with her. To hold her hand and tell her it will be ok. But she heard his voice in her head and that was good enough for now.

The first years stood in a line in the middle of the great hall waiting to be sorted. Her name was finally called and she looked at both her brothers watching her to see what house she would be put in. She sat down on the stool and looked around as the hat was set on her head. She felt Scorpius Malfoy looking at her from Hufflepuff table. The hat moved on her head and she sat there quietly.

"Ahh yes, another Potter once again. What house shall I put you in?" The hat spoke. Lily whispered Gryffindor so the hat would take in her choice. "Gryffindor, hmm? You could do great things in Gryffindor yes, yes you could. But I think I'll go with…HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat.

Lily's heart sank and she nervously walked down to the hufflepuff table looking over at her brothers sad faces. She sat across from Scorpius, avoiding eye contact with him she looked at her hands. _Hufflepuff? Hufflepuff? Why not Gryffindor? Why in the same house as Scorpius?_ She thought to herself waiting for the rest of the students to get sorted.

Once the feast started she looked up and noticed Scorpius was staring at her. She wiped her mouth just in case she had something there. When she looked up again he was still staring at her. "Do I have something on me?"

"No." One simple word came out of his mouth, she frowned.

"No? Then why are you staring at me?"

"I heard what you said on the train. I wasn't truly asleep. Just wanted you to stop babbling."

Lily didn't say anything but she felt her cheeks go red.

"I've also noticed though that you weren't sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of your family has been. Your father, your fathers parents, your mother, her siblings, your siblings.."

Lily cut him off "Thanks Scorpius I got the message." She felt a tear run down her face betraying her as she tried to act strong. She wiped it away.

"Hey I'm just saying it must be hard. But I know what you're going through. Last year I felt the same way. I should have been in Slytherin not Hufflepuff."

Lily looked at him again "I noticed, you must be the outcast of your family then aren't you?" She said it innocently not meaning it to come off harsh but once she said it she knew he would take it as harsh not innocent.

He looked to be turning angry "I'm no outcast, non like you. After all your father's famous and you messed up his last chance to have his only daughter be a Gryffindor. You must feel so proud of yourself for messing up the line of order."

Hurt hit Lily sharply and made her heart start racing. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you." She threw her napkin down on the table and stormed out of the great hall tears running down her face.

Albus and James both got up as they watched their sister run out of the great hall from a conversation with Scorpius. _What could he have said to her to get her to run out like that? Poor Lily_. Albus thought. _If that Scorpius hurt my sister I will make sure he runs out like a little sissy next._ Thought James as he ran behind his brother to catch up to Lily.

They both hoped she didn't go far and that she was okay. Then they would deal with Scorpius later.

_**EM:**__ I don't know how many chapters I am going to make this. I am working on another so I hope you like both of my stories._


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**_Yes I put Lily in Hufflepuff, if you don't like it then dont read it. I put her and Scorpius in Hufflepuff for a reason. If anyone has any mean or negative reviews please keep them to yourself. You do not have to read the story or like it. Write your own story if you don't like mine. Thank you._

**_Lily_**

Lily ran into the girl's bathroom stopping at the sink. Her eyes were red and she was embarrassed that she ran out like that. Her dad wouldn't care that she was put in Hufflepuff and neither would her mom. So why let Scorpius get to her?

She heard the door open and she went still. "If that's you Scorpius get out."

Albus and James came walking in looking around to make sure Lily was the only girl in here. They both covered their eyes with their hands and walked around trying to get to Lily.

"May we see you, Hufflepuss princess?" James said bowing the wrong direction of Lily.

Albus bowed to and uncovered his eyes "We came to see if you were alright." James uncovered his eyes also.

Lily laughed at their jokes. "I'm fine, I just let Scorpius get to me."

James wrinkled his nose "What'd he say to you?"

Lily could tell James and Albus were getting mad and wanted to have a word with Scorpius but that's not what she wanted. "It was nothing really, I shouldn't have overreacted. I was just upset that I wasn't put in Gryffindor. And he just pointed it out, but in all honesty he was supposed to be in Slytherin and he's in Hufflepuff. So we both know how it feels."

"Well even so I still think I should talk to him. "James put on a grin and wrinkled his nose.

"No, Lily is right. He knows what shes going through and how it feels. Don't do anything James." Albus pushed James toward the door. "We should go before another girl comes in." And they walked out waving to Lily on their way.

Lily looked back into the mirror before walking out and once out the door she ran into Scorpius. He was waiting by the door.

She raised an eyebrow. "You waited for me to come out?"

"Well they were letting us out of the feast and to our dormitories. The head of house made me wait out here for you since I know my way." He shrugged.

Lily saw James eyeing Scorpius as he stood next to me. "Well…thanks."

They started walking toward their dormitories. "My intentions weren't supposed to make you upset earlier. I was just stating the obvious like you were on the train."

I glared at him "I wasn't trying to state the obvious just trying to make simple conversation."

"I wasn't trying to make you run out."

Lily stopped in her tracks. Not because of what Scorpius said but what she heard. A low growl sound that came through the walls.

Scorpius looked at her "something wrong?"

"I thought I heard a growling noise. I must have imagined it."

"Most likely, I mean you Potter's have a sense of.." He was cut off by the glared Lily was giving him.

Lily crossed her arms in anger "Alright, Malfoy let's just keep walking before you say something that makes me slap you."

He snickered "Malfoy? I thought your father told you not to call me that?"

Her face turned red "Only if you didn't call me Potter."

"It's your last name though, you should be proud especially you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

They both walked up to the painting and said "Griff" as the password. Walking into their lounge Lily stopped in her tracks as she watched Scorpius reach the stairs but stopping at the sound of Lily's voice.

"You never answered my question."

He turned to look at her "I mean anybody would love to have the name Potter and be in your family. Non like mine. Goodnight." And he walked up the stairs like what he said didn't mean anything.

Something inside of Lily felt bad for Scorpius. What he said about his family's name and how he said it. She made it her priority to get him to explain more about what he said and try to get him to open up.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _**_I don't own any of the characters except Professor Turk. Hope you enjoy!_

**_Scorpius_**

_She was definitely more different than she seemed_, Scorpius thought to himself as he walked up the stairs to his room. He replayed everything over in his head and thinking back he didn't understand why he lied to her. He wasn't told to wait for her to get out of the bathroom, he offered. He did hear the noise she heard but made it seem like she was going crazy. So why lie to her?

Scorpius got into bed closing his eyes and as he did he saw Lily Potter's face smiling at him. What was wrong with him? If his father knew he was thinking of a Potter he'd get smacked by his mother and worse by his father. He shook her out of his head and went to sleep.

The next morning was like a fresher day. He didn't see Lily at all in the dormitory or around the castle. He wasn't sure that they had any classes together and he surely hoped not.

He was walking to his potions class when right before he entered someone ran into him knocking both of their books on the floor. "Watch where you're going" Scorpius looked up realizing that it was Lily who ran into him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I tripped." Lily collected her books as I did mine.

"Well try to be less clumsy Potter."

Lily just looked at him mumbling "Try to be less mean" and walked to an empty seat.

_Less mean_? He thought staring at the spot she just vacated. He walked in shaking what was left of the vived memory out of his head and looked around frowning. The only available seat open was next to, who else, but Lily Potter.

_I will never be able to get away from her will I?_ he snarled in his head sitting next to Lily. She looked over at him and tensed up. Why would she be the one to tense up?

"The person you are sitting next to today will be your partner for the rest of the year." Professor Turk said. "No exceptions."

Scorpius' heart sank to the ground so fast he almost fell off his chair. "Great" he said under his breathe.

Lily looked pained "Why do you seem so different today? I mean I've heard the rumors that you can be nice at times but then go to an arrogant jerk the next day. But I try not to listen to rumors." She opened her potions book.

"It doesn't matter."

"It may not matter to you but it does to me."

He glared at her "Why?"

"My parents told me to stay away from you and so did my brothers. But I never understood why. Just because your father betrayed my father doesn't mean you're just like him." She had a sweet and innocent tone to her voice.

Scorpius for once had nothing to say back. He didn't know how to respond.

At the end of class Scorpius looked at Lily packing up her belongings. "If your parents told you to stay away from me, then why?"

"Why what?" She looked at me confused.

"Why communicate with me?"

"Simple. Everyone deserves a chance." She smiled and walked out of the room in one swift movement leaving Scorpius frozen in his spot.

_Everyone deserves a chance,_ never left his mind for the rest of the day. He walked down the hall in a daze. When it was finally his free time he went to the library. He didn't know what he was doing here but he just let his instincts lead him.

No one was ever as nice to him as Lily Potter was to him. Even as rude as he could possibly be to her, she just smiled and walked away.

Not looking where he was going he ran into James Potter. _Oh look another Potter, go figure._

"Watch where you're going Malfoy." James glared at Scorpius with hatred.

"I thought your _daddy_ told you not to call me Malfoy, Potter?" He smirked.

James looked bored "Yeah, well he's not here right now and he doesn't have to deal with a toad like you."

Scorpius could feel his face getting warm with anger "You better watch what you say."

"No you better watch what you say to my sister. You lay one finger on her and I will make sure you get expelled from Hogwarts. Your _daddy_ wouldn't be so happy." And with that James walked away from Scorpius leaving him in his own anger.

It wasn't his fault Lily was being nice to Scorpius. He needed to stay away from Lily as much as possible, not just for his sake but for hers as well.

But when he turned to walk out Lily called his name.

"Scorpius wait."

He just looked at her.

"I'm sorry for my brother James. He has a temper at times." She smiled.

"I don't care what your brother has to say to me. For that matter I don't care what you have to say either."

Hurt ran across her face for just a second then anger "Why is it so hard for you to have a nice bone in your body? I'm just trying to nice."

"Well…" He wasn't sure if he should mention it but how else was he supposed to get her to leave him alone? "It's not at your best interest to converse with me. You're much safer avoiding me at all costs."

"Why? What aren't you telling me Scorpius?" Lily stood in way of the entrance.

"My father's not the best to anger. Let's just put it at that. Not step out of the way." Scorpius said it calmly.

He could tell she didn't want to move but she stepped out of his way and watched him leave the library in a rush.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lily**_

The next day Lily sat in the great hall eating breakfast alone. She wasn't feeling so great and she wasn't eating much but mostly she didn't want people to ask her if she's alright constantly. She coughed constantly and sneezed every five minutes.

Picking up a small Danish she noticed Scorpius staring at her from across his table. She looked down shyly her appetite disappearing.

When she first met Scorpius he came off a bit strong and decided she should just be nice to get on his good side. But as days went by he seemed to open up more. There was something different about him than he put off to everyone else.

She looked up again seeing that Scorpius has left his table. She got up and walked out of the great hall feeling nauseated. People around her watched her stride away looking pale. She felt dizzy and noticed she wasn't walking very far, though it felt like it to her. She got too dizzy and fell into someone who caught her before she hit the ground.

Scorpius looked down at her having a concerned expression on his face. He picked her up and walked her to the hospital wing. That was the last moment she remembered before she blacked out.

Lily woke up rubbing her forehead. She turned and looked straight into the eyes of Scorpius.

She looked confused "Scorpius, what are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you were alright. Falling into me in the hallway wasn't really a reassuring moment for me." He put on a blank expression.

"You were worried about me?"

"I never said that, I just simply said it wasn't reassuring to me." He glared down at her.

She frowned "Why am I here?"

"You're sick."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Malfoy." James glared down at Scorpius as he got up and walked out without a word. "So how are you feeling Lily?"

Lily threw her extra pillow at James.

"Ow what was that for?" Albus laughed at his brother's fake pain.

"You know you could be a bit nicer to him. He is the one that carried me up here."

"Only because you fell on him. He didn't want all of Hogwarts to blame him for leaving you stranded."

He had a point as Lily looked down at the floor. She was hoping that maybe there was some chance at Scorpius caring for her. But seeing how he didn't seem too happy to be in here just a few minutes ago made what James said all too real. But then why was he in here if he didn't want to be?

A voice came from across the room "How are you feeling Miss Potter?"

Lily raised her head looking at the nurse "I'm feeling much better than I was earlier, I must not have gotten enough sleep or something."

The lady smiled down at her "You just had a simple bug but I gave you something that has taken care of that pesky little thing. You are free to go when you are ready."

"Thank you" Lily smiled.

James and Albus helped Lily up but she swatted them away "I can surely walk on my own but thank you both." Smiling they walked to the door arm in arm stopping at the site of Scorpius standing in the door way.

He looked embarrassed looking over at Lily. "James, Albus I'll meet you down stairs. I want to talk to Scorpius for a moment. If it's okay with you of course Scorpius." He nodded.

Both James and Albus hesitated then walked away with frowns.

Lily looked at her hands for a second "Thank you Scorpius."

"For what exactly?"

"Helping me to the hospital wing. I don't know how you did it since we haven't quite mastered the levitation spell yet."

Scorpius looked confused "I didn't use a spell, I carried you. You don't remember?"

She frowned "No I guess not."

Scorpius switched footing feeling uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"No, why do you ask such a silly question?"

Lily shrugged "You always seem like something is on your mind and that you have something to say but you're holding back."

"You're wrong."

Lily bit her lip "Why won't you let me in? It's like you try to avoid me."

"Maybe I just know us being friends is a bad idea. Enough said."

"Is it because of your father?" Lily knew she was taking a big risk in asking this question but it slipped from her mouth before she could stop from saying it.

He scowled at her "Don't ever bring up my father again, Potter." And with that he stomped away leaving Lily standing there in regret.

The next day Scorpius didn't look at her at all, not even a glance in her direction. She was mad at herself for saying what she had. Why she cared so much about him? She had no idea.

Albus looked at her "You alright?"

"I said something I shouldn't have to Scorpius and now he won't even look at me."

Albus sighed "He gets mad easily at people, so I heard. But why do you care so much?"

Lily looked at her food "I'm not fully sure I just feel like I should. I want to try and talk to him about it. When I'm around him he seems less tense depending on the day and his mood." She looked at her brother.

Albus noticed Lily looking over at James "Don't worry about him, his big head gets in the way of everything. I'll take care of him." She smiled at him.

Looking over at where Scorpius was sitting she watched him get up and start to leave. She followed him out of the great hall and she grabbed his arm.

"Scorpius wait."

He scowled at her "What?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I brought it up. I didn't mean for it to get you upset."

"It didn't make me upset. You just don't understand what goes on with my father. It's not something I want to talk about." He started walking away.

Lily grabbed his arm again and he looked at her "Wait, can we talk privately at some point?"

He looked like he was going to say no but changed his stance "8 p.m tonight outside of the entrance into Hufflepuff." And he walked away without another word.

It put a smile on Lily's face that he actually made plans to talk to her. She had to come up with something to say to him tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry you guys for not writing as fast as I'd hoped! I have returned to college and am super busy now. I won't have much time to read on here for awhile as I will be busy but I will write at least once or twice a week, I promise. So don't lose hope on this story! Keep on checking and please review and tell me how the story is going so far. You can also inbox me telling me what you think should happen in the story.

Scorpius

He was walking away from Lily unbelievably shocked at himself for making plans to 'talk' with her tonight. What he was thinking he didn't know, he just knew part of him wanted to talk with Lily about everything.

When he saw her he always felt strange and when they talked he hated being mean to her but he knew he had to try and get her to leave him alone. The one thing he didn't want was to pull her into his families problems. No one needed that especially her.

Scorpius stopped at a window looking outside it and realized that he seemed to actually care about Lily. But what was so wrong with caring about her? _Nothing was wrong with caring Scorpius, stop being stupid._ Came a voice deep in the back of his mind. He shook it away and kept walking to the great hall for dinner.

The hall was very loud with students talking all around him as he entered. As he walked to his table he felt eyes on the back of his head realizing the eyes belonged to James Potter. _Of course it'd be him glaring_, he thought timidly. What he did this time he had no clue, but he was sure it had to do with Lily. Why else would he give Scorpius so much of his time. Laughing at his thought he sat down feeling another pair of eyes on him. He looked up into the eyes of Lily Potter once again.

"Something funny?" She had a bright smile on her face passing a roll to him.

He snatched it out of her hands not meaning to take it so fast and hard. He gave her an apologetic look and she simply smiled and said "You never answered my question."

"Didn't know I needed to." He bit down on the roll he had in his hand.

She shrugged "It was just simple conversation, so I guess you really don't need to answer."

Scorpius put the roll down and looked at her bored "I was laughing at your idiotic brother over there. He spends all his time staring at me, probably thinking of a plan to 'get back' at me for the imaginary thing that I have done. And I can tell it's making him go crazy that I could care less about his staring problem."

He said it a bit snarky and he could tell that Lily looked irritated at her brother because she was glaring over at him making him look away in regret.

"I'm really sorry about him; he's very protective of me. Though me telling him I can take care of myself won't get through to him." She sighed frowning.

"I can see why" He mumbled trying not to be heard but she seemed to hear sometime.

"What?"

He shook his head as to mean 'nothing' and kept eating. He started to stand up but Lily's hand grabbed his.

"8 o'clock tonight right?" She looked like she was afraid he'd changed his mind.

He nodded and she let go watching him walk out of the great hall alone.

He was sitting outside the door to the Hufflepuff common room running his hand through his hair. Scorpius felt a funny jolt in his stomach when he saw Lily appear in front of him.

He blushed looking her up and down. She was wearing a blue dress with her hair tied up. "Is this a date that I was not aware of?"

Brushing her hair out of the way she looked at him embarrassed. "No, I just thought I'd look good, and I needed a reason to wear it."

One thing came to his mind 'I should have dressed better than jeans and a t-shirt' but then he thought 'why would I care?'

Scorpius could tell that there was something bothering Lily but he kept his mouth shut while they walked down the corridors. No one spoke while wind blew from the enchanted castle. He stopped at a door and opened it up to an empty room that showed old books and crumpled up papers.

He stepped to the side as he watched Lily look around the room in complete confusion. "What is this room? I've never seen it before."

"The room of requirements, it only shows itself when the person seeking it needs it most." He looked down at Lily breathing slightly. The feeling inside of him escaping him before he could hide it; a burning feeling in his heart.

All of a sudden the room changed right before their eyes. Light blue and silver curtains hung from the fake windows, a blue and white tiled floor came to life with lights, and a few small blue couches sat along side the tiled floor.

Scorpius noticed the room changed into a ball room and he had a gut feeling that Lily would want him to dance. He didn't dance, no he wouldn't, what was he thinking he couldn't dance. He looked sheepishly at Lily.

She glanced over at him blushing "If I'm mistaken the room changes for what the person seeking it wants?"

"Yes."

He closed his eyes trying to figure out a way to break it to Lily that they couldn't be friends. But as he opened them he noticed that she walked to the center of the dance floor and looked at him. He didn't know if it was the look on her face or the feeling inside of him- guilt, worry, and caring all mixed in one person, he didn't think that was possible.

Walking over to her closing the distance between them he shivered as they both looked longingly into each others eyes. He couldn't express how much he wanted to be friends but with the problem with his father made it hard for him to admit it.

"Scorpius" She whispered still looking at him. "I can tell there's something wrong by the look you have in your eyes. You've had that look in your eyes ever since we first started to interact."

He looked away instantly, breathe starting to become heavier, and his father's face coming into view. "It's nothing important."

"You said we'd talk Scorpius, you can trust me."

Trust. A word that wasn't used on Scorpius all too much and he didn't know if he could trust her or not but something inside of him was telling him he could. "I've been trying to avoid you for the past few weeks now ever since our first day."

She nodded her head simply in understanding grabbing his arm to sit down on one of the couches. She didn't know what else to do or say to him, she tucked her hair behind her ear and wanted to reach out but stopped.

"It wasn't your fault in any way shape or form. My father, you see, is very strict at who I'm friends with. He specifically told me to stay away from you three and to not cause trouble. Ever since the war ended my father has been acting strange. No one likes the Malfoy family anymore and they don't trust us at all. It's amazing I'm even able to come and study here at Hogwarts." He sunk against the couch and looked at Lily with sad eyes.

She laid her hand on one of Scorpius's hands and looked at him with a smile. "I think your father and my father need to talk things out and resolve issues. And for you and me, I'm not worried one bit about your father or mine and I don't care about the past. Just what's happening in the present."

Scorpius felt a warm sensation fill his chest and a small smile rose on his face. He wanted so much to be friends with Lily Potter, but feared his father would ruin things. But she seems to understand, he thought.

"If your father told you to stay away from me also, then why do you think him and my father should talk about the past?"

She smiled "Because then maybe they will make up and stop being completely insane about us being friends. My dad told me the stories, about him and your father and everything, but that's the past and my father knows it. He just doesn't know how you react and he doesn't want any trouble for us. He doesn't know how you are but when he finds out who you really are he will like you just like I do." She smiled at him sitting up pulling him with her.

The warmness inside of him grew and he could tell that what Lily said was true. Both their parents should talk about what's going on. He wanted to be friends with Lily because she's the only one that's tried so hard.

She pulled him to the tiled floor as music started play. His heart was racing and a small blush crept onto his cheeks knowing that Lily wanted to dance. He wasn't good at dancing and he hated to make a fool of himself in front of anyone. But when she wrapped her arms around his neck he tensed not meaning to.

She backed away just an inch "Scorpius? We don't have to dance if you don't want to, I just love dancing." She let her arms fall and started to walk toward the fire that was lit.

But before she could get too far he grabbed her arm lightly and swung her into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His heart kept pounding as he noticed a blush appear on her cheeks and they started to dance slowly. The night went on like this and they danced for a few hours not letting anything else bother them but the movements they made across the dance floor.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry I'm so slow, college work! And I'm sorry again in advance of any misspelled words and bad grammar. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Three weeks later

_Lily_

Three weeks later into their friendship and Lily couldn't get Scorpius out of her mind. His smile etched in her mind every time she closed her eyes. The sound of his laugh and his little acts of kindness to her. She couldn't really say she was in love since she was barely twelve years old and he was around the same age, but she could say she truly cared about him more than a friend. That feeling left her not worrying about what her father is going to say about the two being friends or maybe hopefully something more later on.

What would her father say if they did start dating? What would he do? Would he go to Scorpius's father and talk to him about it? Her heart was racing in her chest and she moved her food away from her. Glancing over to the other side of her table she noticed Scorpius looking straight at her with a huge smile on his face. She smiled back and nodded her head to the doors of the great hall. Standing up she gracefully walked through the doors turning right with Scorpius trailing behind her a few paces behind.

Scorpius quickly caught up pulling her into an empty class room. "Us walking out of the great hall at the same time isn't a very smart idea. Plus both your brothers had a menacing scowl directed toward me. Kind of reminds me of my father's scowl in a way." He chuckled to himself.

Lily's face turned beat red. "I'll have to have a word with those boys about the looks they give to others. It's not just you that they scowl at; it's practically every guy I talk to." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

Scorpius closed the distance between them embracing her into a hug. "I don't mind the scowls that are thrown my way; I don't know what this is between us but I'll gladly take the menacing looks just to have some time with you." He smiled down at her.

She blushed without thinking and didn't have a response off the top of her head. Her heart was racing and the feeling she was having earlier just grew even larger making her heart grow for him a little bit more with the words he spoke. She looked up into those bluish gray eyes that made her catch her breathe almost every time.

"You have very smooth words for a second year Mr. Malfoy." She teased, she knew using his last name made him flinch a little and he stared blankly down at her every time she used it. "Also you not minding being in a…well…" She didn't want to say relationship yet because she wasn't sure if that's what they were or if they were just friends. "well being…friends with a first year is a very big improvement."

"Improvement?" His facial expression showed he was a bit confused by it and realizing they were still in an embraced hug they both took a step back from each other.

"Yes improvement. You were worried about your father finding out about..this..and you were also afraid of becoming just like your father. Well if my calculations are correct then you have made a great big step away from being like your father. Which shows you have improved." She smiled innocently up at him.

He smiled right back at her. "What were you going to say before?"

"What?"

"The 'being in a' what?"

She bit her lip nervously. _Should I tell him what I almost slipped out earlier? What if he doesn't feel the same as I do for him?_ Her mind raced with questions and in the process of trying to figure out if she should tell the truth or just lie, Scorpius switched footing.

She sighed. "I just meant to say being in this friendship that we have. Nothing special." Looking at the floor she could tell her knew she was lying.

"Being in a relationship?" He grinned down at her lifting up her chin so they made eye contact once again.

Her blush deepened, if possible, and her heart rate sped up. "I was going to say that, but then I didn't want to make things awkward and I've been thinking a lot about these three weeks. We have spent so much time together and I may just be over thinking things but you surely don't have to feel obligated on feeling the same way about me as I do for you." A slight chuckle made her stop rambling still looking up at Scorpius. "Is something funny?"

He shut his mouth immediately. "No, not funny I just find your rambling to be cute. You could have used the word relationship, it…suits us." The smile returned on his face walking to close the distance between them once again staring her in the eyes. He started leaning forward but backed away immediately after the door swung open.

Lily jumped at the noise falling to the floor, Scorpius just stared at the two intruders with a shocked expression itched on his face.

Realizing who it was Lily got to her feet and glared at her two brothers. "What on _merlins_ island are you doing here?"

James smirked "Merlins island? Didn't know that existed."

The glared continued from Lily and Albus was getting anxious from it. "Sorry Lily we just noticed you two left together and then when we passed the door I heard your voice and James seemed to think Scorpius was giving you trouble."

"I assure you he wasn't, thanks for your concern but next time talk to me first before barging in on us."

"What of next time he is trying to hurt you? Are we able to barge in then?" James's smirk didn't leave his face but he kept his gaze on Scorpius the whole time.

She put her face in her hands sighing; there was no way of getting anything through James's head. She knew he had good intentions but sometimes he could be just as annoying as an angry slytherin. "If the time comes be my guest." She looked over at Scorpius who looked back at her his mouth opening in shock. She smiled lightly at him, turning back to look at James. "But that time will never come so you have nothing to worry about in the process."

James shrugged. "If he snogs or shags you though I'm telling dad. I'm sure he won't be happy to know his barely twelve year old daughter is being shagged by a Malfoy boy."

Lily's face went beat red. "JAMES!" _I can't believe he'd say that_, she thought not glancing at Scorpius but storming over to James and Albus glaring at them. "I think your rude encounter is over with tonight." She pulled them out of the room shooting Scorpius a look of apology over her shoulder.

**_An hour later_**

An hour later they sit in the Gryffindor common room with Lily still glaring at them. She was let in by Professor McGonagall for a reason she did not know. When they got there on the other hand she saw her Father sitting in one of the couches waiting.

"D-dad?" Her heart stopped. Had James really stooped so low as to calling dad? She slowly made her way to her father all three of them embraced in a hug.

Harry smiled down at his three children. Looking at Lily's Hufflepuff robes made her stomach clench.

"I know you wrote me a letter Lil but I wanted to see how you were doing and since both your brothers haven't contacted me at all I decided to see how you three were holding up." He answered her shocked look with a kiss to her forehead.

So James didn't contact him at all, but that still didn't mean she was off the hook. She could tell that's just what he wanted to do even with a kick from Albus didn't stop him.

James dropped his smirk. "What wonderful timing dad."

Harry looked down at his son pulling his three children on the couch with him. "Is it now? Do you have something you want to share with me?"

"No! He doesn't." Lily sulked staring at the fire trying not to make eye contact with her father.

He raised an eyebrow. "Lil what's wrong dear?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"She's lying dad and I've tried to protect her but she keeps on getting in the line of fire with that Malfoy boy." James blurted out looking sheepish afterward.

Lily shot him a glare and walked to the window. "It's nothing, don't worry about it dad."

"Ah Scorpius, yes I've noticed you've been hanging around him a lot more lately." Harry looked at his daughter with knowing eyes.

She turned sharp on her foot and looked wide eyed at her father. "Y-you k-know?"

He waved his hand over to her and smiled down at her when she took a seat. Harry felt like it was time to tell his children the truth of why he was really here. "Yes dear, I was having a pleasant conversation with McGonagall and when I looked over I saw you and Scorpius laughing together. You seemed to be happy talking to him and he seemed really nice to you so I didn't stop it. After a few times of seeing you two together I realized he was nothing like Draco when we were in school together."

"You were spying on me?"

He chuckled "No sweety, Professor McGonagall has asked me to be the new defense against the dark arts teacher and I've been here a few times observing. I was thinking of taking the spot but I wanted to talk to you three before I accepted."

Realization clicked in Lily's head and smiled. "So you don't mind if I'm friends with Scorpius Malfoy?"

"I don't care if you are just friends or anything more as long as he doesn't hurt you. Just be careful. Does his father kno-" Harry was cut off by Draco Malfoy pulling Scorpius Malfoy by the ear into the common room dropping his ear as he glared at Harry.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Both of them looked each other up and down as Harry stood and casually walked over to his old arch-nemesis.

Draco Scowled. "So I hear from my own son that he's dating a Potter? Is this little assumption correct?"

Lily looked uncomfortable and Scorpius looked at the ground.

"Malfoy, I assume you have grown out of your old ways. Now I don't know about you but I'm going to kindly ask you if you'd talk this out with me in private." Harry looked at him with a kind expression not letting his gaze drop.

"Private with you about our children, Potter? I think they are old enough to hear the conversation fully right now."

Harry rolled his eyes. "As you wish Ma-Draco, but since we are in the presence of our children, please call me Harry."

"I'll gladly stick with Potter. Now what's this about our children?"

"They seem to have grown…attached to each other and I'm willing to see how it goes. We've grown out of old ways Draco, so please give this some consideration before you make up your mind." He looked at Lily then back at Draco without a noise but his heart was racing a million miles a second.

"Potter" Draco looked at Lily then back at Harry. "Why do you seem so calm? The boy-who-lived wants his precious daughter to be with the ex-death eater's son?" At those words of 'the-boy-who-lived and the ex-death eaters all four children shivered. James, Albus, and Lily has never heard their father be called The-boy-who-lived before and it was strange.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't call me that Draco."

Draco raised his eyebrows with a smirk forming. "What the precious boy-who-lived doesn't like his old nickname? What about the Savior? Or the Golden boy? Do your kids know all you 'wonderful' nicknames?" His smirk grew as Harry seemed to be getting mad.

"Malfoy, stop."

"Back to the last name are we?"

"Back to the old time attitude are we Malfoy?" Harry sneered right back.

"Never left. Now if we are back to 'old times' as you say why not an old time tradition then."

Harry looked at him in confusion. "What tradition?"

Draco shrugged. "A duel, to see who's grown to be the better wizard."

"I'm not playing your petty games, Malfoy." Harry turned around stalking back to the couch ignoring the snicker coming from Draco's mouth. All four children just stared and watched them in pure shock and part fright.

Draco walked over to Harry putting his face inches from his own, it made Harry feel a bit uneasy but he didn't move. He didn't want to show Draco that he was nervous or any sign of cowardness.

Draco's breathe was warm on Harry's but he still didn't pull away. "Personal space Malfoy."

"So what do you say Potter? Duel?"

Harry looked over at his nervous children and an upset looking Scorpius. His heart almost sank with sadness at the look Scorpius was giving his father. It was a look of disgust and embarrassment. "If it will get you out of my face then sure, Malfoy lets have a go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read the authors note.**

A/N: Another chapter up woo! I've been so busy with college it's hard to write constantly. Also I know this chapter has to do with Harry and Draco mostly not Lily and Scorpius but as the chapters go on you'll understand and see why I have made this story turn in a different direction. Thank you for reading and I hope you like the chapter :).

Both Harry and Draco stood outside of Hogwarts so as to not disturb students passing by. James and Albus came out and stood by a nervous Lily and Scorpius. James was curious as to who would win the duel and Albus was nervous for his father. He wasn't sure if Draco changed from their school years, in the stories his father had told them all.

Harry stood a few feet away from Draco looking calm and relaxed with a bored look on his face. Draco had a scowl on his face but the scowl changed to a smirk. "Scared Potter?" Harry froze with the memory of their second year duel and smirked right back. "You wish."

Draco quickly raised his wand '_Incendio_' a flame sparked from the end of his wand flying toward Harry with frightening speed. He ducted out of the way just in time as the grass caught fire.

"_Expelliarmus" _Draco's wand flew out of his hand landing not even a foot away from him. He scowled "Your signature spell, how surprising."

"Just pick up your wand Malfoy and stop trying to stall." Harry's heart was racing, he hadn't dueled with anyone in a while so it took him a bit to think of non threatening spells hoping Draco wouldn't use the one spell that would have him thriving on the ground in front of his children. He glanced over at his three kids briefly before being thrown into the air and landing on his butt a few seconds later. Oh why did he have to get distracted?

Standing up he muttered something lightly and a red jet of light came flying out of his wand and hit Draco square in the chest causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground. Scorpius gasped but stayed in his position not wanting to get hit with a flying spell.

"What the hell was that spell, Potter?" Draco stood up dusting off his robes.

Harry had no clue what spell that was. The only thing he said under his breathe was '_arrogant jerk'_ and once he muttered that the red light flew out. He looked over to Draco glaring at him realizing that the jet of red light didn't just knock him down, it changed his appearance. He raised his eyebrows in shock as he realized he was staring at a duplicate of himself.

"What are you staring at Potter?" He looked at Harry then at the four children with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

"Draco, watch your tone in front of the kids when you find out…" Harry flushed. He didn't even mutter a spell what had his wand done without his consent?

Draco realized something was up since Potter had called him 'Draco' and not 'Malfoy'. "What'd you do?" He growled.

"I-I don't know." He walked toward Draco conjuring a mirror. "Kids maybe you should go inside for this." But no one moved as Draco snatched the mirror out of Harry's hand and went wide eyed.

"POTTER! WHY THE HELL DO I LOOK JUST LIKE YOU?!"

He stepped back as Draco moved toward him. "I don't know what happened, one minute I was standing up the next my wand threw out red jets of light. My wand did its own magic."

"Its own magic? That's impossible Potter. Now tell me why on earth you would want me to look like your pathetic self. Fix this NOW." Draco had stopped in front of Harry so they were face to face. His nose barely touched Harry's and Harry could feel his warm breathe on his mouth which made him shudder.

He didn't move because he didn't feel like showing weakness. "Actually it has before; our seventh year when Voldemort came close to me my wand lashed out and shot orange flames at him without me even saying a spell. I don't understand how it did it then but somehow it did it once again now. Instead of wanting to harm you though it decided to change you into myself." He rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously, swearing under his breathe at his wand.

"Well then 'Golden boy' change me back."

Harry froze; change him back? But how? "Ermm…"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You do know how to change me back don't you? I don't plan on looking like you for the rest of my life."

"I'm sure it won't be the rest of your life, just…most."

This made Draco freeze himself but then he smirked like he was up to something.

"Alright Potter, if you don't change me back I will show everyone in the wizarding world just what the 'Golden boy' looks like and takes pride in to be able to make those three over there. Now if you don't want the whole world to see the precious Harry Potter naked throughout the newspapers I'd suggest you change me back and now." His three children tried to hold their laughter in but couldn't and James and Albus sunk to the floor clutching their stomachs. Lily stood giggling staring at her father. Scorpius on the other hand went completely pale.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but Potter, I would."

Harry ranked his brain for a spell that would change him back but nothing came to mind. He was frustrated, how could his wand do this to him? How would he be able to fix this problem?

Then without notice a green jet of light flew out of Draco's wand that made Harry fly backwards landing once again on his back side. Harry glared at Draco for a split second then when he stood up he froze with the shocked looks he was receiving.

"What?" Crossing his arms and noticed his hands looked a lot paler. _No, no, no please tell me I'm wrong with what I think actually happened,_ he thought.

This time it was his turn to storm over to Draco getting in his face. "What did _you_ do to me now?"

"I didn't do it, my wand preformed magic at its own will." He said simply handing Harry the mirror.

Harry's eyes went as wide as Draco's had not even five minutes ago. "What the hell is going on?"

A voice came from behind the tree. "I can explain that." Blaise Zabini walked toward them with a grin. "I decided to have a little fun on my own, seeing the two old rivals meet up again was a chance I could not refuse."

Draco glared at his old friend. "You did this to us? What made it go through your thick bloody headed skull to change us into each other?"

"Well for once I'm doing this for a reason and you won't get the spell to change you back until you do as I say. Lily, your daughter, and Scorpius, your son" Zabini pointed to Harry first then Draco as he said it. "has seemed to fall for each other. And like the idiots you are you haven't even given them the chance to explain. Now I'm not just doing this on behalf of your children. Somewhat for my amusement and for a good point. You will find out that other point later."

"And what do we have to do?" Harry looked sternly at him feeling the anger rise up in the pit of his stomach. He ran his fingers through his hair and tensed up feeling the smooth blond hair that Draco once wore.

Zabini's smile grew wider at Harry's expression watching him drop his hand. "Live each other's lives of course. For 4 months you are to live each other's lives. Harry you will go live at Malfoy Manor taking care of Scorpius and Draco you will live wherever Harry lives while taking care of those three. Now I've spoken to McGonagall about this and told her the reason why and the children have been released from school to go live at home with you both. Now if you don't go along with this you will be stuck looking like each other for…well the rest of your lives. If you do you'll change back to each other immediately after the four months are up. Only if you have learned your lesson will you turn back into yourself, I promise. Now along with this you have to visit each other at least three times a week."

Draco growled. "How dare you take my son out of Hogwarts for four months! Change us back."

Harry could feel bile rising up his stomach but he swallowed the feeling. "You can't do this. Ginny will be furious and I will not allow Draco to kiss my wife and I'm sure it's likewise for Draco."

Draco looked at him incredulously. "Speak for yourself Potter, as if you didn't know I'm single. No kissing needed for your sake."

Zabini just shrugged. "Ginny already knows, she wasn't happy about it at first but when I told her why and reasoned with her she reluctantly agreed with my plan. So Draco will not be kissing your wife and he will be sleeping in the guest room."

The four kids walked slowly over to their fathers not sure of how to react to the situation.

James spoke softly. "So wait, dad has to live with Scorpius and we get this…" James looked Draco up and down realizing he was really staring at his father and he switched to Draco looking like Harry. "stranger?"

Draco snorted. "Wow Potter you teach your son well. I'm not stranger anyway you little brat."

Harry stepped in front of Draco narrowing his eyes once again. "Don't call my son a brat." He then looked at Zabini. "I will not allow Draco to live with my family."

"And I will not allow Potter to live with my only son."

Zabini snickered. "It's a bit too late to be saying no. Once you said yes to the duel that's what did it. I honestly didn't think you'd actually duel but I know you well Draco and I had hope which didn't fail me."

Harry stiffened. "Wait so us saying yes to dueling already sealed the deal? Without our knowledge?"

"That's the only way for the spell to actually work is to say yes to a duel." Zabini still had the smirk on his face and both Harry and Draco wanted to rip it off his face.

Surprising Draco Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him a few feet away glaring at him. "What are your thoughts on all of this? Honestly we can't live each other's live so what are we going to do?"

"How should I know? You're the one that walks away from deaths door on a daily basis if you can do that you can get both of us out of this situation easily without my help." He crossed his arms.

Feeling someone tap him on the arm Harry looked down to see Scorpius looking up at him. He shuffled his feet a little bit before speaking. "Since you're going to be living in my house in dads place does this mean I have to actually listen to you?"

Harry opened then closed his mouth thinking thoroughly. "Scorpius, this is as difficult for me as it is going to be for you. I promise I won't be harsh with you or boss you around. You're free to do what you please as long as you don't leave the house without my consent. I don't plan on harming Draco Malfoy's son while in my care and I hope that goes for him." He glanced over at Draco. "But your father and I are going to try and get out of this situation as much as possible."

Zabini snickered. "Only way out Potter is to get through these four months. Now I've got to be on my way now, try not to kill each other's children while I'm not around." And with that he apparated away.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later Harry was sitting at the large dining room table at Malfoy Manor with his head in his hands. Draco sat across from him staring with irritation.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's been two weeks Potter and you're still sulking?"

Harry glared at him when he raise his head up. "Oh I'm sorry, are you enjoying yourself at my house? With my wife and kids? Please do tell me how things are going?" Harry's voice wasn't raised but you could surely hear the sarcasm in it.

"I'm not any happier about this than you are Potter, but if you must know it's going…awkwardly pleasant."

Harry frowned. "Awkwardly pleasant? It's hard to even imagine you there at a bright place like it is."

"Are you trying to say that I don't belong in a bright colorful place?" He scowled.

Harry rested his hands around his hot coffee cup and sighed. "You live here, in this dark revolting mansion. If you were able to live in a bright place then repaint."

Draco laughed. "You don't like it here at all I can tell."

"It brings back memories I wouldn't like to remember. But every night I'm here I hear those screams, feel the coldness, and I see his face."

It was Draco's turn to frown. "Whose screams and whose face?"

"Hermione's and Voldemorts." Harry stared into his cup.

"Before you two start fighting again you two should see something." James appeared from behind Harry's chair with a smirk on his face.

Both Harry and Draco rose from their positions and followed James out into the garden. Draco was the first to freeze in his tracks followed shortly by Harry. Draco's body tensed and Harry could tell Draco was more surprised by what they saw than he was. He didn't really have a problem with it as long as they were happy.

Lily and Scorpius sat in the grass, Scorpius had his arms around Lily's waist and Lily had her head in his chest smiling up at him. Scorpius then leaned down and pressed a light kiss on top of Lily's head making her blush deeply. At that Draco went wide eyed and Harry smiled.

* * *

Lily and Scorpius sat a few inches apart in the grass next to each other. Fingertips touching slightly. It was strange for both of them to live with each other's father.

Lily didn't mind Draco too much but he had quite an attitude that she could live without. He kept to himself and always scowled at her mother. At one point during the week while they were eating dinner he said something to James that made her start to wonder about what his and her fathers past really was.

_Lily sat across from Draco at the dinner table. There was little conversation until James decided to steal one of Albus's biscuits leading into an argument. "James!" Ginny yelled at him._

_"It's just a biscuit." James commented innocently._

_"Give it back to your brother right now."_

_James mumbled under his breathe slamming the biscuit back onto Albus's plate. "Dad's done it before."_

_Draco snorted causing James to look up at him questioningly. "You look so much like your father, it's disgusting."_

_"What's that supposed to mean."_

_"Exactly how it sounds." Draco went back to eating without another word._

Scorpius on the other hand didn't mind Harry. He was very nice to him and didn't bother him when Scorpius wanted to be alone, which wasn't often. They would stay up late in a full conversation and Harry didn't bother him with school talk or about being a pureblood. Harry also always had a smile around him even when he knew Harry didn't like it at the manor. Scorpius had respect for Harry as did Harry.

"Scorpius?"

"Hmm?"

Lily looked over at him with sparkling brown eyes. "Has Draco ever told you his and Harry's past?"

Scorpius thought for a moment. As he recalls his father has never talked about his past at all. Not about his own father, how it was like at Hogwarts, or about his and Harry's friendship. "No nothing at all."

"Same." Lily sighed moving to look at Scorpius. "I'm curious though, they look at each other like there is a wall of hatred between them. My dad tries not to show it but Draco seems to not care about showing it."

Scorpius nodded looking Lily in the eyes. "We should ask them about it. Maybe if we ask them together they'll tell us."

"I doubt it." A voice came from behind them and Harry's elbow went into Draco's side making him grunt. "Well? Do you really want to explain how our lives were when we were in Hogwarts?"

Harry looked at his children then at Draco. "It's time they know, they deserve to know."

"The great noble Harry Potter." Draco said rolling his eyes. "Fine let's get this over with."

They all started to walk into the house, the children first, and Draco grabbed Harry's arm before they reached the door. "Potter…if Scorpius hates me after we tell them everything…I…" He ran his fingers through his hair sighing.

Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "He won't hate you, you have turned into a great man. He loves you and that won't change. He might be mad for a while but he will never hate you. Now let's go get this over with." They walked inside together ready to tell their life story to their children, with hope they'll take it well.

* * *

A/N: I am so so so sorry. I was getting ready for midterms and when it came I was just so busy. I thought I'd be able to write a lot throughout college but it's hard when you have to take care of 6 classes. I'm on break for a week so I'll try to get another chapter up this week. I'm sorry it's so short to. Don't hate me! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry this is Soooo late. I finally have gotten just a little time in writing a chapter. Nearing the end of the semester and done with my first year of college so in about a month or so I'll be able to write more frequently. This chapter contains Harry explaining all about his life throughout the years so I hope it's not boring. Please please please review and tell me how I did on this chapter! I'd appreciate it!

* * *

They all sat in the living room, Harry with his kids and Draco with Scorpius. No one said a word for a few minutes but Harry decided it was time to start telling them the truth.

He cleared his throat. "Well when I was around the age of one my parents were murdered by this man. This man's name is Tom Riddle. He went to school at Hogwarts, but instead of learning the good way to use magic he turned evil. The night he killed my parents he tried to kill me but the spell rebounded and the curse hit him instead. For the longest time everyone thought he was gone, but he was just really weak. Well when I turned eleven I was told I was a wizard." He smiled down at his children then looked at Draco clearing his throat again. "When I got to Diagon Alley with Hagrid everyone looked at me like I was a prize. Little did I know that everyone knew who I was."

"The famous Harry bloody Potter." Draco grumbled under his breathe. The kids looked at him for a second but then looked back at Harry.

James raised his eyebrows. "You were famous?"

"He still is. I can't believe you haven't told them this all yet Potter. It's amazing that they don't know how famous you were and still are. They don't notice anyone drooling over you?"

"No one drools over me anymore Malfoy."

"That you notice."

"Anyway, when I got to Hogwarts Draco here tried to befriend me. He made this rude remark toward Ron and then held his hand out for me to take thinking that I would want to be friends with an arrogant jerk like he _was_." Harry smirked over a Draco who scowled right back at him. "Well from then on Draco and I became enemies. My first year he tried getting me expelled by telling me to meet him in an empty class room to duel but he never showed and I got away just fine."

"Get to the main point Potter, about…you know." Even to this day Draco had trouble saying his name. He said it when needed but he knew Potter understood.

He nodded. "Right about Tom. Well ever since the night he killed my parents he planned on trying to kill me. First year he wanted the sorcerer's stone. If it's in the hands of someone who wants to use its powers for evil it can give them great power to help them defeat anyone. Well he never got a hold of the stone because it came to me instead. I was there and he tried to kill me in order to get the stone. But he was too weak, so he used someone else's body in order to try and get the stone and over power me. The stone though only shows itself to someone who wants to find it but not use its power. That's why it came to me instead of him."

"So what happened to the stone? Did you keep it?" Lily looked up into her father's eyes.

He shook his head. "No, Dumbledore had it destroyed."

"Why?"

"So no one could use its power for evil." He smiled back down at her. "My second year I had to battle a basilisk. Tom had this diary that held part of his soul and that part of his soul controlled the basilisk. Tom decided to get into your mother's mind and made her do things that she couldn't stop. He had her open the chamber of secrets and he tried using her life to get his life back so he wouldn't be just a memory in a diary anymore. I killed the basilisk with the help of Ron and Hermione, and saved your mother. The diary was destroyed in the process along with Tom's soul."

"You killed a big snake?" Albus's eyes lit up with pride and Harry's heart dropped. He didn't want his children to think of him just for the things he had to go through.

"I did, but I only was able to out of dumb luck. I was only able to do the things I have done with the help of others." He held onto Albus's hand. "Fourth year was the next year I had to face Tom again. But he didn't go by the name of Tom Riddle anymore. He went by the name Voldemort or as his followers would call him The Dark Lord. Well Voldemort wanted to fight me and finally end the endless battle between us. But he didn't win. I got away out of luck again but he killed a friend of mine. That year I told everyone that he was back."

"You never mentioned your third year." Draco looked at him with shameful eyes because he knew what was coming soon enough. Their sixth year.

Harry noticed his hushed tone and the shame he seemed to be giving himself. "The only major thing that happened my third year was that I found my Godfather. Well, he more like found me. He got out of Azkaban, but he was in there for something he didn't do."

"So what happened to him?" James asked.

"I'm about to get to that part." He sighed, trying not to remember the painful feeling of losing Sirius. "My fifth year I got these visions into Voldemort's mind. I saw him attack Mr. Weasley and I was able to save him by alerting the ministry. But then he sent me this vision of him torturing Sirius, my Godfather. So I went to the ministry one night with a few of my friends that wanted to help, your mother included. Sirius wasn't there, it was a trap." Harry looked at Draco for an instant and Draco knew that he was about to bring up his father. He prepared himself for feeling his son move away from him.

Harry continued. "Draco's father was one of Voldemort's followers and he was there that night. He tried to convince me that if I didn't give him the prophecy, which is what Voldemort wanted me to get, then he'd kill my friends. So I gave it to him. But that's when Sirius came and a few of the order." He had explained the order to his children before because it came up in conversation so he knew he didn't need to explain what that was and if Scorpius asked later he'd tell him. "Well Bellatrix, one of Voldemort's other followers, killed Sirius so I went after her. She got away because Voldemort showed up. That was when we made our first connection."

He looked down at his hands feeling shame for himself but looked back up at Draco. Scorpius was still sitting as close to Draco as possible and they were holding hands. He knew Scorpius didn't judge him yet.

Lily spoke up. "Why did Voldemort and his followers want you dead dad?"

"Because he believed that with me still alive that I'd be a threat to him being able to take over the world like he planned to do. I was the piece of the puzzle that he needed to get rid of so his followers tried to help him get rid of that puzzle piece." His eyes were filled with sorrow and his smile was a sad sight to see. Lily had tears in her eyes from hearing her father's pain and James and Albus just looked at the floor.

"My fifth year wasn't a good one to begin with because no one thought I was telling the truth. Everyone thought Voldemort wasn't back and that I was making up lies. But after the connection he made with me he left my body and the minister of magic showed up. It was put into papers that he was back and that Dumbledore and I weren't lying. I was happy people finally found out I was telling the truth but I couldn't bring myself to show how I felt because Ilost my Godfather that year."

He took a breathe and continued. "Then it came to my sixth year. That year I followed Draco around like crazy thinking he was up to something. I didn't know what and I didn't know how but I needed to know." He took another breathe pausing to look back at Draco. His eyes were red like he was just crying and he was breathing heavily. Scorpius kept looking at him every so often. "One night after Dumbledore and I came back from getting something of Voldemort's we heard a noise. Dumbledore told me to hide underneath where he was, so I did. What happened next surprised me the most. Draco came face to face with Dumbledore." He paused again noticing Scorpius tense up. "That night I found out Draco was one of Voldemort's followers, a deatheater they called themselves. He was sent to kill Dumbledore by Voldemort himself but he couldn't do it, so Snape had to."

Draco looked at his son who slid slightly away from him with tears in his own eyes. Draco looked down at his hands and tears escaped his own eyes. He nodded at Harry to keep going.

"Before I go on Scorpius I want you to know your father wasn't all that bad. He was on the wrong side of the war but he did it for his parents. He saved his parent's lives by becoming a deatheater and I don't look down on him for that. Yes, we don't get along but it's not because he made a mistake, but because of something bigger, something that's hard to explain. Your father actually saved my life once, what would have been my seventh year." Draco's head snapped up to look into Harry's eyes then look into his son's eyes. Scorpius moved back to his father and wrapped his arms around him tightly as if he needed protection.

Draco smiled at Harry as a 'thank you' and Harry just nodded. He wrapped his own arms around his children who looked upset themselves. "I never went to Hogwarts my seventh year. I went on the hunt for horcrux's. Horcrux's are the things that kept Voldemort alive all those years. It's when you rip part of your soul in half and put it in a certain object of your choice. They can only be destroyed by a basilisk fang or the sword of Gryffindor. That's what me, Ron and Hermione did our seventh year. Once the battle actually started at Hogwarts we only had two horcrux's left or so we thought. We destroyed the second to last horcrux and we only had his snake, Nagini, left to destroy. We didn't however know about the horcrux he never meant to make. One that we didn't know until I looked into Snape's memories. That night Voldemort gave me a choice, to meet him in the forest or he would kill anyone who tries to step in his way of getting to me if I didn't meet him."

James put his hand on his father's knee. "What'd you decide to do?"

Draco noticed for once that Harry looked even more upset than he had before when he was explaining about Sirius. He never actually knew how Harry lived through the killing curse once again; he didn't even know that he went into the forest until now that it took him a minute to finish his tale. He couldn't believe that he would put his life first before others or why he would, though he was the Golden Boy for a reason. But then the words that Harry said earlier rang inside his head. _'We didn't know about the horcrux he didn't mean to make.'_ Does that mean what he thinks it means? He kept his gaze drawn on Harry.

It took Harry another second to start talking again. How does he tell his children that he sacrificed himself in order to save everyone? Would they understand or would they think it was a stupid thing to do to put his life in danger after so many people died trying to save his life?

"I walked into the forest that night because I was the horcrux Voldemort didn't even know he created. When he tried to kill me when I was a baby and the curse rebounded, it ripped his soul in half and attached itself onto the only living thing in that room. Me. That's why I could see into his mind and the reason why I could speak to snakes. So I went into the forest that night because I knew he was the only one who could destroy the horcrux in me. I was afraid to die but I also knew that I had to do it to end everything. Ron and Hermione knew they had the snake to destroy still and then they would be able to finally kill Voldemort and end the war. But when Voldemort cast the killing curse at me it didn't kill me, it only destroyed the horcrux. So I was finally able to defeat Voldemort after Neville destroyed the snake."

Toward the last part Lily had put her head into Harry's lap and was silently crying and both James and Albus looked like they were about to cry but they held it back. They both just hugged Harry. Scorpius was still holding onto Draco and Draco moved him up so he could hug his son better. He whispered I'm sorry's into his son's ear while rubbing his back.

"We all did what we needed to survive and after the war I went to Draco and his parent's trials and made sure they weren't put into Azkaban. Though only Draco and his mother were able to get out free. His father had done too much by that time to be able to be let out free. Draco's mother actually saved my life along with Draco. Draco saved my life when I was on the hunt for the horcrux's. We were caught and brought…well here…and Draco lied saying he didn't know if it was me or not. His mother was the one to check if I was truly dead or not in the forest and lied by saying I was. Draco and his mother did a great deed for me and I respect them both for it now. Even though me and Draco still don't get along." Harry smiled at Draco slightly and hugged his children ending his tale.

Scorpius spoke for the first time through the tale. "So that's why you hate being here." Harry just nodded. He then looked at his father. "Why didn't you tell me this before now dad?"

"I didn't want you to hate me for being on the wrong side of the war. I only did it to save my parents but I didn't want you to look down at me for it. I wanted your life as clean from my past as possible."

Scorpius just looked at him with pained eyes. "I would never look down at you. If I had to choose the way you had to I would choose the same decision you did in order to save your life." They both hugged each other tightly, sad smiles on their faces.

Lily, James and Albus looked at Harry with the same question in mind, Harry just sighed. "I didn't tell you all because my past is a past I don't want you worrying about. My whole life growing up was about fighting off so many things. So many people knew me as the famous Harry Potter, and not just regular normal Harry Potter. I didn't want you to know my true past because I didn't want you to think that I made wrong decisions or that I let so many people die for me when I should have saved them. You three are my life and I wanted to cherish that without bringing my past into what I have now. I never meant to keep it from you just protect you from it. There are still people out there who think Voldemort should have won and I was afraid if you three knew my past that they would come after you. I was trying to protect you is all." He smiled sadly when three pairs of arms circled around him. He felt tears touch his skin and he wanted to wipe the tears away but if he did he'd have to move them from their hugs.

Both Harry and Draco knew that they had to stop living in fear that their children might find out about their past from someone else. Now they can live with the fact that all four children knew and was okay with the truth. Harry just hoped that his past wouldn't catch up to him later on. He didn't know who else was out there waiting for a moment to get revenge on him; he only hoped there was no one that would risk the chance.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm sorry again for being so late in replying. Please excuse any spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. I also realize in chapter two I spelled Hufflepuff Hufflepuss so I'm sorry for that mistake xD. One I never saw until now. A bit late but oh well. Hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think!

* * *

An hour later after the long conversation about their father's past, Lily and Scorpius sat outside watching the sunset. They were hand in hand with heartbeats beating in slow rhythms. Neither were nervous because they both felt comfortable in each other's presence.

"Isn't beautiful?" Lily smiled at the orange sky that was slowly getting darker each second.

Scorpius squeezed her hand lightly and smiled at her. "It's beautiful, but it makes you look even more beautiful."

Her heart skipped a beat. "I like this arrangement; it means we get to spend more time together. I do miss my dad and his crazy Friday night family hour."

"Family hour? Guess he doesn't find the energy to do that here." He raised his eye brows.

"You have to have more than two people for it. I'm sure once this arrangement is over you can come over and join in."

He nodded turning his head in the direction Harry was in. He noticed that Harry was looking into the sunset with James and Albus next to him. "He doesn't like it here, I mean, he pretends to when I'm around but I can tell it's just an act. After hearing about his past I don't blame him."

Lily sighed looking at her father's sad eyes. "That's not what he's sad about now, he misses mum. She misses him too and she acts weird with Draco in the house. Of course he tries to stay out of her way and I can tell he doesn't like it there either. But he's making an effort."

Scorpius squeezed her hand again and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as he rested his on the top of her head. It was known to both parents that night how they felt about each other.

Harry smiled at the two of them, they reminded him of how him and Ginny used to be. He closed his eyes remembering the first evening that began both their lives forever.

_Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder and his hand in her lap as they sat quietly in the grass a week after the final battle ended. No words needed to be said at the moment as the sun turned a beautiful yellowish orange. They both could feel the love they had for each other and that's all that mattered. _

_But after a while of just sitting there something was bothering Ginny, an annoying yet nagging feeling kept creeping back into her mind that wouldn't leave her alone. She played with his fingers waiting for the right words to spill out of her mouth. She just couldn't find the right words, which made her speechless._

_Harry looked over at Ginny and could tell something was wrong. He waited a moment to see if she'd say what was bothering her but she just looked nervous. "What's on your mind Gin?"_

_"Harry-" She opened and closed her mouth, avoiding Harry's eyes._

_He turned himself to look at her directly taking both her hands in his. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"_

_She nodded and smiled a small but noticeable smile. "I don't know how to tell you this and I'm not quite sure this is the right moment. But I can't go another day of just Hermione knowing the truth. The truth about something that could change our whole relationship." She looked at him with sad eyes._

_His heart sank with the fear of what was coming next. The war had been tough on everyone and the past week he though him and Ginny were doing just fine. He held his breathe._

_She closed her eyes then opened them deciding it was time to tell him. "Harry I'm…pregnant."_

_"What?" He blinked._

_"I'm so sorry Harry, I know after the war you wanted to be able to relax and not have any worries on the table anymore an-" _

_He put his hand up and grinned widely. "That's great news Gin, it's wonderful actually." He wrapped her in a soft hug._

_"You really are okay with this?"_

_"Why wouldn't I be?" He looked her in the eyes, that goofy smile still spread across his face._

_She shrugged. "I just always thought you wanted to settle down first."_

_He kissed the top of her hand. "I've always wanted a family and I'm completely in love with you Gin. I couldn't be more happier than in this very moment with you." He pulled her into a gentle but passionate kiss._

He came out of his thoughts and looked back at Lily and Scorpius. Scorpius was now kissing every single one of Lily's fingers as she giggled. He smiled at the sight of the two of them as Draco came and sat next to him.

"You really are okay with this?" He set his water down.

"With Lily and Scorpius? Sure why not?"

He shrugged. "Didn't know if you were revolted by my son being with your daughter. Some would say that a Malfoy isn't allowed to converse with Harry Potter."

"Not that you've noticed but I don't really care what others say about me unless it's something bad." He said this rolling his eyes. "Plus I find it adorable." He smirked.

Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "Of course you do, though I'm surprised they don't mind kissing each other in front of their fathers." They both looked over at Scorpius giving Lily a gentle but quick kiss on the lips.

James looked at Albus and they both smirked nodding their heads at each other. James ran toward the house while Albus crawled toward Lily and Scorpius with a hose in hand. He snickered to himself while crawling slowly.

He felt like it was his job, as a brother, to protect her from harm. He didn't care for Scorpius and he didn't want his sister to be with him if he didn't like him. So he'd try his best to get them not to be a couple.

Once he got to them James turned on the hose and Albus poured the water over the two's heads. Lily screamed and Scorpius jumped up pulling Lily away from the water.

"What is wrong with you Albus?" Lily said frustrated and cold. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her even though he was soaked.

Albus and James burst into laughter as both Harry and Draco came walking over.

Harry turned his gaze on his two sons. "Why did you two feel the need to soak your sister and Scorpius?"

"Just trying to help you out dad." James said this laughing still.

He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I needed help with these two?"

Albus stopped laughing and looked at his father frowning. "You don't honestly want them together do you?"

"You're such a little brat Albus."

"Lily." Harry gave her a look. "Albus, your sister has the right to be with whomever she wants to be with. If it doesn't work out in the end then it becomes our job to protect her and help her get through the painful time."

"Unless it's her fault it didn't work out well." Draco coughed in.

Harry glared at him and Draco smirked back. "Just trying to make my point in all of this. And I think it's time for us to get back before your wife has a fit with her children being gone for so long."

They all walked into the house, but Harry used a drying charm on Lily and Scorpius before they entered. He said goodnight to all his children and thanked Draco for bringing them over for the day. He watched them go into the floo one at a time with a glum feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Sitting down on the couch across from Scorpius he went back to their earlier conversation and he all of a sudden felt fidgety. Reliving his past made him just want to lie in bed with Ginny in his arms and his children in the other rooms. But now he was in the house that made him feel uncomfortable and across from Draco's son. He didn't mind Scorpius's company but he just didn't want him asking questions that he wasn't sure if he should answer.

Scorpius ended up speaking first. "Thank you, Harry for earlier."

"What do you mean?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"For saying what you did to your son. About me and Lily."

"Oh…right. Just take care of her and don't hurt my little girl." He smiled at him.

Scorpius smiled back. "I won't, I really care about her. I just…I hate when something bothers her and I can tell something is."

"What's bothering her?"

"More like she's worried. She worries about you."

He looked at his hands then back up at Scorpius. "About me?"

He nodded. "She was telling me about your family hours and she seemed sad about it. But I can tell she worries about you because of this arrangement."

"No need to worry about me. I just miss my wife and kids. It's hard to be away from them, but I'm sure Draco feels the same about you."

"This may sound bad but it's kind of nice to have you here instead of him sometimes."

Harry sat up straight and looked out the window. "Why do you say that?"

"I have more in common with you than I do him. I may have his looks but all we talk about is Hogwarts or pureblood traditions. We never have any meaningful conversations like me and you have sometimes. It's nice to just relax knowing you don't mind what I do." He looked into his tea with sorrowful eyes. "I love my father, I do. I just wish he could be a little bit more relaxed and calm like you are. And less tense. He always seems like something is out to get him."

Harry nodded understanding that feeling well. "I understand why he's like that. He grew up with strict parents who only cared about the pureblood traditions. He also grew up with the expectation of having to follow Voldemort. He lived in fear and that never actually grows out of you. You always feel like an old deatheater is going to show up at any moment. Or an ex-voldemort follower that didn't like going under that name." He kept his gaze toward the window and sighed at the sight of the stars that were visible through the glass frame.

"Do you feel like something is out to get you?" Scorpius set his tea down and rested his arms on his legs.

He nodded. "Sometimes, not always. One little noise can get me to pull my wand out at any moment. I'm able to do wandless magic to, but I feel wands are quicker with the spells." He smiled softly. "Everyone fears their past, some more than others. You just have to be patient with the ones that live in fear constantly. Draco's scared of something, I just don't know what that is yet." He was able to see the fear in Draco's eyes but he didn't want to bring it up in front of their children, no matter how old they felt they were.

"Right, well I think fear is only the mind playing tricks on you. But anyway I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Scorpius."

That night both Harry and Draco laid wide awake in bed thinking about the past. Both Lily and Scorpius stared out the window holding onto each others necklaces. Necklaces that were in the shape of an H for Hufflepuff. Lily had Scorpius's which was black and he had Lily's which was yellow. The night ended slowly with many restless minds.


End file.
